Killing the imprint!
by Dauntless Initiate Erics girl
Summary: Hi Guys this is a rewrite of my twilight story Paul and Bella, from confusion to denial to love. I have re-read it and i was not happy with the way i had taken it, and left things out and stuff. So i am rewriting the whole story. This is based in New Moon after Edward leaves. Please give it a try. I will update as much as i can and as fast as i can.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of my twilight story, Paul and Bella. I have been going over all of my stories and I really don't like how I have left things out and made mistakes. So I have decided to start again on the stories that I have inspiration for. **

**Chapter 1,**

**Bella's POV,**

It's been three months since Edward left taking his family with him. He left me alone and broken in the woods, I was found three days later by Sam Uley. I knew when he took me into the woods that something was wrong, he had spent so long telling me that there was danger's out there and I shouldn't go in there on my own. What hurt most was everything he said to me, all the things he told the reasons why we couldn't be together. He was tired of playing human, I wasn't good enough for him or his family, Alice was sick of trying to make me into something that I was just never going to be.

At first I fought for him, until he told me he didn't want me any more. That was what broke me, I had sacrificed so much to be with him, my friends my relationship with my dad, and he was throwing it all back in my face. I chased him first because I wanted to scream at him, I wanted him to know all the people I had given up to be with him, I wanted him to know how many times I had argued with my dad because Charlie always told me Edward wasn't good enough for me.

But then I realised there was no point, because he had gone and while it hurt I knew deep down it was for the best. Unfortunately I had got myself lost in the woods which is why it took them so long to find me, I had wondered off of the trail and into deep brush.

At first I was a mess, even though I knew the break up was for the better it was still a break up so I still cried for the relationship, but I got better, I threw myself into my school work I went out with friends, I even rebuilt my relationship with Jacob, my childhood best friend who I had lost due to being with Edward.

I had always known Jacobs feelings for me, but I had never felt the same he was family and he always will be. We hung out most of the time, we had an easy friendship he came to my graduation with Charlie and his dad Billy. He threw me a party and he made me apply for different colleges.

He told me I could do anything if I put my mind to it and I believed him. So I applied to the community college at first so I could do a few courses and still be here for Charlie, because I just wasn't ready to leave him or Jacob yet.

It was Friday night our usual film night, and Jacob was late five minutes then twenty until two hours had passed and still no sign of Jacob, I started panicking, Jake had never been this late before, so I rushed to the kitchen write dad a note to say I had gone to see Jake.

I ran out the door, slamming and locking it behind me, jumped into my truck, hoping and praying Charlie wouldn't catch me speeding. I got to La Push in record time, I slammed on the breaks outside Jakes, I opened the door and didn't even bother to close it, I rushed to the door banging on. Billy opened it.

"Hey Billy is Jake okay? He was supposed to be at mine two hours ago and he never turned up"

I knew something was wrong just by the way Billy was looking at me, like I had no right to be there or even be asking for Jake.

"His not feeling to good Bella"

I didn't even get to say anything after that because he shut the door in my face, to say I was shocked would be an understatement, Billy had never been so rude to me before. I just stood there not knowing really what to do, should I just leave and come back another day or should I bang on the door again and demand to see Jake? My decision was made when it started raining, I got back in my truck, looking back at the house one last time before driving home.

I went straight to my room and got ready for bed, once I was ready and laying in bed, I grabbed my cell and phoned Jacobs it went straight to voice mail.

_Hey I can't come to the phone right now by if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can._

_**Hey Jake it's Bella, you didn't make it to our film night so I stopped by, Billy said your ill. Call me when you can I'm worried about you!**_

I switched my phone off and just laid in bed, worrying about Jake.

I fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning, worrying about Jacob!

It went on like this for a week, I would ring Jacobs cell and there would be no answer so I would try Billy and still get no answer, it was like they knew it was me ringing them.

Saturday I decided I had, had enough of being ignored or lied to so I made my way to La Push, determined to speak to Jacob come hell or high water, I parked outside of the little red house and just sat there for a while, I knew Jacob was in because his bedroom window was open, I got out of the truck and walked over to the front door, banging rather loudly on it, before anyone could answer the door I heard talking coming from the back of the house.

I walk round to find Jacob standing there with some of the guys from the Rez, I knew one of them was Sam who had found me in the woods, and the others were Paul, Embry and Jared.

They hadn't seen me yet which worked to my advantage, I walked right up to Jacob and pushed him in the chest!

"So this is the reason you can't call me back your busy with all your new friends? What about me Jake huh? I have been worried sick about you for the past damn week, I haven't slept!"

He looked so shocked to see me, and even more shocked that I was actually confronting him. He looked behind him to the guys and then looked back to me, I could see anger in his eyes but also pain, confusion and regret!

"Bella, you shouldn't be here, we can't be friends any more"

I was totally thrown through a loop I had no idea that would come out of his mouth, I mean come on he had promised me he would always be there for me and that he would keep fighting for me even though I had told him it was pointless no matter how healed I was from Edward leaving me, there was never going to be a Bella and Jacob love story because I just didn't see him that way. What came out of my mouth next shocked the hell out of me,

"Your Breaking up with me?" 

I knew I had shocked him with that, and maybe even hurt him, I don't even know where that came from, it just popped out of my mouth, like I had no verbal filter but Jacob shocked me even more,

He laughed and it was a laugh of pure hurt and anger,

"Breaking up with you? How can I break up with you when you never even gave me a chance? I never had you to break up with you Bella!"

I knew what he said was true, but how can you give some one a chance when you have no romantic feelings for them, don't get me wrong I love Jacob, but I love him as my brother, is my family and that is all he would ever be.

"Jake, I know I've been a mess lately, but you were helping me, your my best friend, my brother in every way but blood, how can you leave me?"

I must of said something that angered him more then anything, because he started shaking, to the point that Sam had to call his name, in a tone that sounded like a warning,

"JACOB!"

Jake seemed to take a deep breath and then calmed down, he looked at me then with so much anger and hurt in his eyes that all I wanted to do was run away from him and hide.

"Bella you'll be fine just go and find the leeches that you love so much, because lets face it they loved you that much that they left you! To Edward to fix what he broke, tell them what they put you through the past couple of months and how much you still pine after someone who could care less. Edward is a coward for breaking up with you, he should see what his done to you"

I couldn't believe that had come out of his mouth, he had never spoken to me like that before, I knew I was hurting him with, I am trying to get better, thats why I hung out with him so much. He made me happy he was my sunshine but then maybe I was putting to much pressure on him, I knew that I was responsible for the past couple of months and how I had acted, yes Edward did wrong by leaving me the way he did, but he did right by leaving me.

I never realised until now, how unhealthy our relationship was he would always tell me what to do or who I could speak to, and Alice would always dictate my wardrobe and how I should and shouldn't look.

"Jake what the hell is wrong with you? You have never spoken to me in this way!"

I look behind him to see all the guys just standing there watching us, listening to everything we had to say to each other, I knew they had heard him say leeches, I didn't know what to make of that comment so I ignored it for now, we had more pressing matters to discus.

"Nothing is wrong with me Bella, maybe if I had spoken to like this a lot sooner then you wouldn't have been moping around like you have been. What Edward did to you was disgusting, leaving you alone in the woods after breaking up with you"

That made me angry because I had tried my hardest when ever I was with Jake to never mope, since Charlie had told me off that time I had done everything in my power not to mope.

"You think I don't know that? I know what he did. I was there, he did it to me I felt everything he said it was like a knife to my heart, like he was carving wholes all over my heart. I know I've been a mess but do you know what break ups ain't easy that's why there called break ups! But that doesn't make you a saint in all this, yes Edward broke my heart but you, you repaired my heart only to break it again. You fixed me just to break me!"

He looked at me then, really looked at me, and I knew he saw the black bags under my eyes, and the dim look to my eyes, he could see my sleepless nights wearing on me now. He had such pain in his eyes, I wanted to hug him and say how sorry I was that I couldn't love him the way he wanted but we had to talk about this.

"Bella please don't say that, I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did, Jake you were the one that promised me, remember I told you I was broken, I told you I was damaged but you told me that I could be fixed and that you would always be there, and I believed you, I got better!"

He just stared at me, I knew he was thinking about what I had said, I didn't want to hurt him any more. I never meant to hurt him in the first place. Sometimes you just can't help who you fall in love with.

I heard chuckling behind him so I looked to see who it was, and saw that it was Paul and Jared, laughing at something and for some unknown reason that pissed me the fuck off. I pushed past Jacob and stood in front of them with my hands on my hips glaring at them. It shut Jared up but Paul had something to say,

"Hey Bambi what can I do for you? You come to make me feel guilty now huh"

I looked at him confused for a moment, then realised what he said, and it really pissed me off, to the point that I did something I had never done before and didn't know I had in me, I slapped Paul across the face, it must of shocked him more then hurt because he face snapped to the left, but what shocked me was the electric tinkles that went through my hand and arm when it came into contact with Pauls face, he turned his head back to me, and I saw how shocked he was, but it only took five minutes for him to launch into a verbal attack.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Bambi? Making Jacob feel guilty for what that leech did to you wasn't enough? So now you use violence?" 

"I...I...What?" Stuttering was all I could master because I was still so shocked by my actions and the little tinkles that were still running through my arm.

"I said what the fuck is wrong with you? Who do you think you are coming here, having a go at Jake, making him feel all kinds of shit, because he told you that you couldn't be friends any more because he wants more then what you can give him. Then you fucking slap me in the damn face, who the fuck do you think you are?" 

I just looked at him, I knew he was right but I had also told Jake so many times that it would never happen between us,

"But it's not like that between me and Jake he knew that, I've told him so many times that there would never be anything between us."

"It doesn't matter what you've told him, your actions speak louder then words. You may have told him but have you made it clear with your actions? Look, the leech left you big damn deal why the fuck are you acting like it's the end of the damn world? There fucking vampires, soul sucking monsters they can't love"

Okay, so there was that leech word again and now Paul was calling them vampires. Nobody is supposed to know about the Cullen's being vampires but clearly there secret wasn't so much a secret. It pissed me off that he thought he could judge my relationship with Edward when they knew nothing about it, Edward and his family can love all I thought they could. Maybe I had been wrong all along, maybe his family were soulless monsters.

That's when I felt so many different emotions hitting me all at once, and I knew in that moment that I am still alive.

I am not living my life merely existing but I am still alive, what Paul said had real unadulterated anger coursing through my veins, it wasn't what he said really, it was because I knew he was right and that made me angry because it means that Edward never really loved me.

"How dare you, who the fuck do you think you are? You know nothing of my relationship with Edward!"

He just looked at me, I could feel the shock coming off Jake, I swore not something that has ever happened.

"I know enough, to know that he can't love you, and he doesn't love you. Because if he did then why did he leave you? Where is the love of your life now huh?"

Everything he said hit a nerve because I knew deep down I knew that it was all true, but facing up to that was so much harder because it means that I had let my life go down this path for nothing, and that made me angrier.

"Just because his not here doesn't mean he doesn't love me, what do you know of love?"

"I know when you love someone you love them unconditionally, you don't try to change them and make them into something you want them to be. You don't stop them from seeing the people that matter in their life's"

" I know what love is!"

But did I truly know what love was? I mean Edward had tried to change me into something that I just wasn't, his idea of a perfect housewife!

"Really, Cause your blind as fuck when it comes to Jacob, or do you not care enough about him?" 

That hurt more then anything, because I do care about Jacob I always have done. But there was no spark between me and Jake, I love him as my brother as my family wasn't that enough?

"I told Jacob in the beginning I could never love him the way he wants, I gave my heart away, I love him but as my brother, my family nothing more. Edward may have never loved me but I loved him that was real and I could never give my heart to another, how could I?"

Paul looked at me, he looked deep into my eyes like he was looking for something

"Have you even tried?"

"Well..I..I..Umm"

"I thought so, you don't even know do you? You spent so long following behind Cullen that you can't make decision's for yourself. Don't stop living your life because some dumbass mother fucker left you, because your not broken, your not damaged you can move on from this you just have to try. Live your life and show him what the hell he is missing, don't let him ruin the life you could have, live, be happy. You haven't even tried to let him go and move on have you? What the fuck do you think that sparkly dick head is up to? Let him go, your find out what true happiness is when you do and your find that you have something to actually live for, rather then this piss poor excuse of a life that you have going on now."

I couldn't believe what he had said, he hit it on the nail. I haven't tried to let Edward go, I have spent so long hoping and wishing he would come back to me that I never actually thought about what he is up to now. Has he been wallowing in self pity or has he been finding more girls to fuck with. I couldn't believe how truly pathetic I had been.

He left me, so clearly he didn't want me! I wish somebody had spoken to me this way months ago, before I completely zombiefied myself!

I looked to Paul who seemed to be watching me, waiting for something to click in my brain. I need to heal myself I am responsible for my own happiness. He must have found what he was looking for cause he crossed his arms over his chest smirking at me, I shook my head.

"I can't believe it took for an asswhole like you to talk to me like that before it clicked into my brain."

"Well thank you miss Bambi"

He still had that damn smirk on his face, but I could see an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't work out. I shook my head again to clear it, then I looked over to Jake who seemed as shocked as everybody else that I had actually agreed with Paul. I knew what I had to do just by looking at Jake, and it was going to break my heart to hurt him but it had to be done. I looked to Paul with a soft smile on my face, a real smile that actually reached my eyes, he returned it.

"Thank you Paul,"

"Your welcome, but for what exactly?"

"For telling me what I already knew but needed to hear. Oh and urm sorry for hitting you"

He laughed at that,

"Don't it sweat it Bella its not like you can hurt me and besides I was just being me"

"Still I am sorry I don't normally go around hitting people, especially big muscley men could break me in half"

I laughed, and he joined in,

"As I said don't sweat it, and I would never hurt you"

I nodded my head and made my way over to Jake,

"Hey"

"So you hit Paul huh?"

I just nodded my head, I grabbed his face in both my hands and looked deep into his eyes,

"Jake you know what has to happen now right?"

He looked at me, and I knew he saw where I was going with this, he shook his head and went to speak but I put my finger onto his lips.

"Jake you know I love you, I just don't love you the way you want me to. Your my brother Jake and you always will be. But I can't hurt you like this any more, we will never be what you want us to be. I can't I'm sorry"

"Bella how do you know you can't love me in that way?"

"Because your my family Jacob, and I could never do anything that would jeopardise that. You need to move on, find someone who can love you as much as you would love them. Someone who can make you happy. Love them with everything you have Jake because you never know when you're going to lose it."

"Bella, I don't understand what are you saying?"

"I'm saying goodbye Jacob. I can't stay in your life knowing how you feel about me, I wont be the one to mess your life up any more, it's not fair. I can't ask you to fix me because I have to do that myself."

I felt the tears running his face, and I knew my tears were falling to.

"Bella don't do this please, we can still be friends I can give you that"

I shook my head, I wanted nothing more the agree but I knew he couldn't give me friendship because he would always want more.

"Jake you and I both know that you can't just be my friend, you love me and you need to move on without me in your life. Please be happy Jacob, move on and find love."

I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips then went to walk away, but he stopped me by grabbing my hand, he twined his fingers with mine.

"Please Bella don't do this, don't leave me"

I slowly let go of his hand, and pulled his off me, I let it drop to his side and made sure he was looking at me.

"I have to, because you deserve more then I can ever give you. You will always be my little brother blood doesn't matter. I love you Jacob Black."

I turned to walk away when he grabbed me again, I didn't even look at him I just looked over to Sam and they guys asking for help with my eyes, they nodded their heads and come over to us, Sam and Jared grabbed him by the arms and Paul pulled his head off mine and stood in front of him so he couldn't follow me to my truck. I could hear him calling for me with every step I took.

"BELLA, Please don't do this, please don't walk away from me, I love you"

It broke my heart to hear him calling for me, but I knew I couldn't turn back.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I whispered it, so softly I hoped he heard me.

I got in my truck and drove all the way home, I got out and went straight to my room, I knew what I had done was for the best but it still hurt to know I had hurt my best friend in that way.

Laying on my bed gave me time to think about everything that was said, and I knew then that all the guys were Wolves I remember Edward telling me about them, one night when we were arguing about me going to see Jacob. He thought by telling me it would stop me when all it did was make me shout at him.

I spent three weeks healing myself, getting back to who I was before the Cullen's came into my life. I got my grades up and was able to graduate early because of all the work I did. I applied to colleges but I didn't want to yet, I wanted a year off so I could properly work out who I was and were I wanted to go with my life.

I haven't heard from any of the guys since that awful day which in a way I was happy but I was also sad, because for some damn unknown reason I couldn't get Paul off my mind and I had no idea why.

I told Charlie that I wanted to travel, before I went to school cause I needed to know who I am, I needed to find myself, he told me I could use my college savings for the trip. He told me that he trusts me to do the right thing with my life.

I asked him if we could have a going away party and he said that he had already planned something but he wasn't telling me what it was.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Charlie calling me downstairs,

"Bells come down here for a moment."

"Be down in a minute dad,"

I shut my laptop off and walked downstairs to see dad sitting at the kitchen table, so I sat in front of him.

"What's up dad?"

instead of speaking he passes over a black velvet box, I pick it up and open it to see a gold locket inside, I look up and dad with a shocked expression on my face,

"Daddy what is this?"

"Well I'm damn proud of you Bella and this is just to remind you that no matter what you think about yourself you are always you"

I took the locket out of the box and opened it up, inside was an inscription,

_You are who you want to be!_

_Daddy's little girl._

_I love you_

I jumped out of my seat and rushed over to him throwing my arms around him and hugging him so close.

"Thank you dad, I love it"

"Your welcome it's just a little something to remember me by." 

"Dad I could never forget you, I love you"

"I love you to Bells always have and always will"

We hugged each other and that was the end of it. Dad decided he wanted pizza for dinner tonight, so I told him I wasn't hungry and went upstairs, I just wanted to be on my own for a while, I needed to make sure that I was making the right choice for me. Sleep was finally taking me and I welcomed it, but before I could start snoring their was a noise from my window, thinking it was Jacob I rushed over and opened it, but I was shocked when I saw Jasper sitting on the tree outside,

"Jasper what the hell are you doing here?"

He just smiled at me,

"Hello Bella"

I just looked at him, what the fuck was he doing here? I was just looking at him with my mouth flopping open, like a fish.

"Bella? Are you going to let me in or are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open?"

I shook my head and moved out of the way.

"Come in Jasper"

He climbed through my window and stood in front of me,

"Jasper why are you here?"

"I've wanted to come back for a long time, but never had the opportunity to, someone always stopped me. I wanted to say how sorry I am for trying to kill you on your birthday"

"Jasper it's okay, I know that you had the blood lust from all of the family thrown at you, more so from Edward, I'm not mad at you, I never was. I never blamed you"

"But if I had never tried to eat you then Edward would have stayed."

"No he wouldn't of, you and I both know that he didn't love me not in the way I loved him."

"He loves you"

"No he doesn't but that's okay, I have gotten over him leaving me and I wouldn't want him to come back into my life I don't love him any more. I have moved on with my life, and now I am living it for me"

"Well Bella I am so happy for you"

"Thank you. How are the rest of the family?"

"They were fine when I left them, they say they miss you but their emotions don't really fit"

"I don't miss them"

He looked shocked for a moment then smiled.

"Well Miss Bella, you really have moved on"

"I have"

"Well I'll leave you to sleep, goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Jasper"

With that he left, and I was left to finally drift off to sleep. Even though I had moved on from Edward and no longer had night mares about him, there was still one person I couldn't get off my mind.

_PAUL_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2,**

**Paul's POV,**

We were all hanging out in Jake's backyard, the newest member to our fucked up little world of wolves, he wasn't doing to good with the whole werewolf thing, because Sam had ordered him to stay away from his best friend, the little leech lover Bella Swan.

Sam was the Alpha to our pack as much as he didn't want to be, Jacob is supposed to be Alpha but he told Sam he didn't want the position. Which I could understand he just isn't ready yet. But anyway Sam told Jake that he couldn't see Bella any more and Jake went all angry wolf and phased!

So it took Sam a while to calm him down enough to explain to him what had happened to Emily and why Sam didn't want us around anybody that we could hurt. So we all came here to help Jake into this life, laughing and joking around, just trying to be the youngsters we are. When suddenly from no way a girl with brunette hair and red highlights in it came storming up to Jake and pushed him in the chest. Luckily we were all close enough to hear what was being said.

"So this is the reason you can't call me back your busy with all your new friends? What about me Jake huh? I have been worried sick about you for the past damn week, I haven't slept!"

Yeah shocked the hell out of us cause none of us heard her coming or even saw her, but it seems she shocked Jake even more I think it was the fact that she was actually confronting him about ignoring her rather then her just going with it like she normally would as we have seen in his memories.

"Bella, You shouldn't be here, we can't be friends any more."

I could see the pain in her eyes when he said that, and for some reason it made me angry, why the fuck would I care about the damn leech lover? I don't think she ever thought he would speak to her like that, especially after the promise he made her, yeah we all get to her the Jacob, Bella love story that wont ever happen cause we have also seen in his memories that she has told him she doesn't love him like that.

But it hasn't stopped him from trying or pushing her for more.

"Your breaking up with me?"

Crazy woman say what now? I knew she didn't mean it in that way and that it just popped out from the surprised look she has on her face, then Jake shocked the shit out of us by laughing,

"Breaking up with you? How can I break up with you when you never even gave me a chance? I never had you to break up with you Bella!"

I knew it hurt him that she wouldn't even give their relationship a try, but when you say to someone you love them like family how are you supposed to suddenly be in a romantic relationship with them? Just because he looked more man them boy now didn't mean he actually had an idea about love or life.

"Jake, I know I've been a mess lately, but you were helping me, your my best friend, my brother in every way but blood, how can you leave me?"

Yeah there goes the brother card again, I don't think he is ever going to get it through his thick skull that the girl just doesn't love him in that way, I knew it angered him cause he started shaking, we all took a step forward just in case, there is no way in hell he could phase here, in front of Bella and so close to her. Sam put a stop to his shaking, by calling is name with the Alpha timbre in his voice.

"JACOB!"

He took a deep breath to calm himself down,

"Bella you'll be fine just go and find the leeches that you love so much, because lets face it they loved you that much that they left you! Tell Edward to fix what he broke, tell them what they put you through the past couple of months and how much you still pine after someone who could care less. Edward is a coward for breaking up with you, he should see what his done to you!"

Yeah I don't think she expected that, although I don't think she really heard the word leeches slip out, and if she did she chose to ignore it right now. We all knew he hated what they had done to her, in fact none of us were truly happy with how the leech broke up with her.

"Jake what the hell is wrong with you? You have never spoken t me in this way"

Yeah well maybe he should have a long time ago, maybe one of us should have pointed out to her how stupid she was being pining after a dead dumb ass.

"Nothing is wrong with me Bella, maybe if I had spoken to you like this a lot sooner then you wouldn't have been moping around like you have been. What Edward did to you was disgusting, leaving you alone in the woods after breaking up with you"

"You think I don't know that? I know what he did, I was there he did it to me I felt everything he said, it was like a knife to my heart, like he was carving wholes all over my heart. I know I've been a mess but do you know what break ups ain't easy that's why there called break ups! But that doesn't make you a saint in all this, yes Edward broke my heart but you, you repaired my heart only to break it again. You fixed me just to break me!"

I knew that hurt him, cause he did everything he could to fight Sam on this, he really didn't want to not have her in his life. But once an order is made you can't fight it, the only way he would be able to is to become Alpha himself and he really wasn't ready for that yet. I could see the tears in his eyes,

"Bella please don't say that, I never meant to hurt you"

"But you did, Jake you were that promised me, remember I told you I was broken, I told you I was damaged but you told me that I could be fixed and that you would always be there, and I believed you, I got better"

He just looked at her, I can't believe she said that! She believes she is damaged, broken! She is so far from the damn truth she hasn't even tried to move on from the damn dead bastards! I looked to Jared and spoke in a voice I knew she wouldn't hear.

"Hey Jared, do you think she realises that she is in to fucking dead people!"

He looked at me then burst out laughing, and I followed along shortly after! I was still laughing when I heard walking, so I looked up to see Bella stood in front of me and Jared with her hands on her hips glaring at us, if she thinks that was going to scare me or piss me off she had another thing coming. I decided to speak up,

"Hey Bambi what can I do for you? You come to make me feel guilty now huh?" 

She looked at me confused for a moment, until what I had said sunk into that think skull of hers, I saw the moment her confusion turned to being utterly pissed off with me, what I didn't see though was the slap to the face, not that it hurt but it did shock the shit out of me which in turn made my head go to the side.

None of us said or did anything for a while because lets face it, Bella Swan was not the type of person to hit people and we were all in shook! I turned to look at her with shock all over my face, until the anger set in only it never got me to the point where I wanted or needed to phase, I launched into a verbal attack, not only did she piss me off with her attack on Jacob but she slapped me, and that is not okay in my book. I have condoned violence, I used to get beaten from my dad before he took off so I dealt with that enough in my life.

I think what pissed me off more though was, the feelings that coursed through me when she touched me, it was like electric shocks going through her to me, like cords connecting us together, she became the soul purpose of my life, and that just damn right pissed me off, because I didn't want an imprint let alone be tied to the damn leech lover for the rest of my life. And it hurt like hell not the hit but the fact that my imprint hit me!

"What the fuck is wrong with you Bambi? Making Jacob feel guilty for what that leech did to you wasn't enough? So now you use violence?"

"I...I...What?" A stuttering mess is all she could manage, she had just slapped the most volatile wolf in the pack and now all she could manage was a stuttering answer! I would make her see that she wasn't broken or damaged just letting herself wallow in self pity and blaming everyone around her for the way the leech made her feel.

"I said what the fuck is wrong with you? Who do you think are coming here, having a go at Jake, making him feel all kinds of shit, because he told you that you couldn't be friends any more because he wants more then what you can give him. Then you fucking slap me in the damn face, who the fuck do you think you are?"

she just looked at me, but I could see the wheels turning in her head, she was thinking about what I had said to her.

"But it's not like that between me and Jake he knew that, I've told him so many times that there would never be anything between us."

Yeah I knew she had, but it doesn't change the fact that she had been using him to try and heal her, and make her happy when really she needed to do that for herself.

"It doesn't matter what you've told him, your actions speak louder then words. You may have told him but have you made it clear with your actions? Look, the leech left you big damn deal why the fuck are you acting like it's the end of the damn world? There fucking vampires, soul sucking monsters they can't love!"

Oh shit! Did I really just say, vampires? Soul sucking monsters? I hope she doesn't say anything about the slip of the tongue that just happened there.

I could see her thinking about everything I had just said, I hope she really listens to it, I hope that she can understand that just because she has been through a break up that it means she's broken and damaged because she's not. She's not the first person in history to go through a break up, granted she was dating a vampire but still.

I could see the moment everything I said hit her because her eyes became clear and there was a spark in them that I had not seen before, but she still tried to attempt being angry, like I would actually believe she was angry. I could see the relief in her eyes, relief that someone had actually spoken to her and not treated her like a broken doll.

"How dare you, who the fuck do you think you are? You know nothing of my relationship with Edward!"

Oh crazy leech lover dropped the F bomb! I looked to Jake and saw nothing but shook, maybe the spark was opening her up to become who she was really meant to be.

"I know enough to know that he can't love you, and he doesn't love you. Because if he did then why did he leave you? Where is the love of your life now huh?" 

Okay so maybe that was a bit harsh but this crazy bitch was really starting to piss me off, how can someone be so damn dependant on others?

"Just because his not here doesn't mean he doesn't love me, what do you know of love?"

I knew a lot about love, I knew how she felt going through a break up, I had broken up with my long term girlfriend Sarah because I had become a wolf, I was now known as the man whore of the pack because I would fuck any woman I could, just to hide from the pain.

I loved Sarah before I became a wolf, but when I phased for the first time it was like the wolf numbed all my feelings for her, I remember speaking to Sam about it and he said it was the Sam for him when he broke up with Leah, its because the wolf doesn't recongise her as our soul mate. But I would never of treated Sarah the way the leech treated Bella.

"I know that when you love someone you love them unconditionally, you don't try and change them into what you want them to be, you treat them with respect and you love them no matter what or who their friends are. You don't stop them from seeing the people that matter in their life's"

I must of hit a raw nerve with her when I said this, because she just glared at me and with a voice full of so much hurt and pain she said.

"I know what love is!" 

I just raised my eyebrow at her,

Really? Cause your blind as fuck when it comes to Jacob, or do you not care enough about him?"

I knew she cared about him, but I had to get her to see what she was doing not just to her but to those around her that love her. I saw the hurt in her eyes but she had to be told.

"I told Jacob in the beginning I could never love him the way he wants, I gave my heart away, I love him but as my brother, my family nothing more. Edward may never have loved me but I loved him that was real and I could never give my heart to another, how could I?"

Okay, this chick really was pissing me off now. How could I love another? Well you stupid bitch you let go of the last one first dip shit. God! I can't believe how dense this woman was, it was real for me, yeah well no one disputed that. We just want you to realise that in order to move on you have to let go of the damn past!

I looked at her, I looked deep into her eyes looking for that spark that I knew was there, she had already worked out in her mind what she needed to do, she just needed to be told she needed to be reassured that what she was thinking and feeling was okay, that it was actually okay for her to move on.

So I asked her something that I don't think she had actually thought about or asked herself.

"Have you even tried?"

"Well...I...I...Umm"

Yeah I thought so, I don't think it was the fact that they had left her that hurt her, I think it was the fact that they had turned her life upside so much and made her dependant on every single member of the family that she actually forgot how to live for herself.

"I thought so, you don't even know do you? You spent so long following behind Cullen that you Can't make decisions for yourself. Don't stop living your life because some dumb ass mother fucker left you, because your not broken, your not damaged you can move on from this you just have to try. Live your life and show him what the hell he is missing, don't let him ruin the life you could have, live, be happy. You haven't even tried to let him go and move on have you? What the fuck do you think that sparkly dick head is up to? Let him go, your find out what true happiness is when you do and your find that you have something to actually live for, rather then this piss poor excuse of a life that you have going on now!"

I think that's the longest speech I have ever made, in fact I think that's the longest the pack have heard me speak, but it was true she hadn't even considered the fact that she needed to let him go to heal and move on.

I watched her closely, I could see her thinking about what I had said, I could see all the emotions swirling around in her eyes to, I could see what I said to her made an impact, I knew nobody had spoken to her in that way, but if they had then maybe she would of come out of this funk a long time ago. I saw the moment it hit her, the moment it changed in her mind, the moment she knew that the sparkly mother fucker never actually loved her. I just crossed my arms over my chest with a smirk on my face, what can I say I am an ass whole, she just shook her head.

"I can't believe it took for an asswhole like you to talk to me like that before it clicked into my brain." 

"Well thank you miss Bambi"

Yeah I was still a cocky little shit, no way was I going to let her know that she was my imprint and the reason I had to talk to her like that was because it was killing me her being in pain, missing that deranged vamp family that shouldn't even exist.

I still had the smirk firmly in place, with pride, and love shining through my eyes, it was something that I couldn't help thankfully she didn't know me well enough to know what was going through my eyes right now.

"Thank you Paul"

"Your welcome, but for what exactly?"

"For telling me what I already knew but needed to hear. Oh and urm sorry for hitting you"

She looked down and blushed a bit at that, I just laughed it off.

"Don't sweat it Bella, its not like you can hurt me and besides I was just being me"

"Still I am sorry I don't normally go around hitting people, especially big muscley men who could break me in half"

She laughed at that, so I had to join in, because hearing her laugh made me happy. It was like Christmas. Damn fucking Imprint.

"As I said don't sweat it, and I would never hurt you." 

Yeah I just had to let that bit come out, it was coming out of my mouth but it was the wolf saying it to his mate. She nodded her head and made her way over to Jacob, I knew this was going to kill her to do but I also knew that she had to do it. I tuned out of what was going on because it seemed like a private moment between the both of them.

I came back to reality when I saw her kissing him softly on the lips, my wolf wanted to howl and rip Jakes throat out, but I knew it was a goodbye kiss. She went to walk away but he stopped her,

She looked over to us, asking for help with her eyes so we all just nodded and went over to her and Jake, Sam and Jared grabbed him by the arms and I pulled his hand off of Bella and stood in front so he couldn't walk towards her again.

"BELLA, Please don't do this, please don't walk away from me, I love you"

I could feel Bella's heart breaking for him, he was just making everything worse, she was doing the right thing for him and we all knew it and my respect for her went up. We heard her whisper a sorry to him so softly then if we weren't supernatural we wouldn't of heard it.

She got in her truck and drove off, I could feel Jakes rage behind me and I knew he was struggling to keep the phase from happening, I turned around and felt his fist hit my face, I heard my nose break and felt the blood squirt out my nose. It would heal in like twenty.

"What the hell Jake?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are Paul? You don't even know Bella and you think you can talk to her like that? You had no right!"

Yeah I knew that crazy baby alpha was gonna be pissed at me, but the girl had to be told she had to be helped and as soon as she hit me she became my imprint, she became my everything, the reason for me living, my soul mate. So I had to do something to make her understand that she wasn't broken or damaged but how to tell that to him when he had loved the girl all his life.

"Jake someone had to say something to her and you weren't going to. She needed someone to give her a bit of tough love"

"Why did it have to be you huh? You could of hurt her!"

"How the fuck could I have hurt her? With words? Jacob grow up, she needed to hear what she already knew and you were to busy trying to get her to love you to even realise that she needed something else."

"You could of phased by her! "

"She came to me first Jake, she hit me! Yeah it made me angry but I didn't phase near her!"

"You could of hurt her!"

He just kept saying the same damn thing and it was really starting to piss me off, how dare he assume that I would hurt my imprint, I may not want her as my imprint but the damn wolf would never let me hurt her! I could see him about to say something else to me that was gonna piss me off more, so I jumped in before he could say anything else. Yeah maybe telling him about the imprint wasn't a good idea but he needed to know!

"I WOULD NEVER HURT MY IMPRINT YOU FOOL!"

I put the words out there, and I knew everyone was shocked about it, I knew the moment the word imprint hit Jake because he looked murderous.

"YOUR WHAT? HOW DARE YOU IMPRINT ON MY BELLA!" 

Crazy wolf say what now? His Bella? I could see now that this boy never listened to what Bella said or wanted. He was just like Edward!

"Your Bella? Did you not listen to a word Bella said? Jacob, stop and listen to yourself! She isn't yours she will never be yours so you need to take my advice and let her go! Your only going to hurt her in the long run, love her like a brother Jake and you can have her back in your life."

"She may not be mine but she is never going to be yours, I will make sure of that!"

"Yeah you going to control her to huh? Like Cullen did? You are not her father, Jake she can be with anyone she wants to be with. I never said I was going to act on the imprint, I don't want to be tied to one woman Jake you know that, yeah I can feel the pull and damn its hard but I will not act on it. She does not need to be brought back into this world. Not when she has just gotten out of it"

He looked at me for a moment before looking at Sam,

"Sam does the female feel anything about the imprint?"

Sam looked up to the both of us frowning,

"Urm from what Emily said yes they do. As soon as you imprint on them they feel it."

"So Bella will be feeling an urge to see Paul? A pull to him?"

"Yes"

"Will she be in any pain?"

"Yes, the longer there away from each other, the more pain they will both be in. It will feel like mini heart attacks to a human"

He nodded his head then looked back to me,

"You have to tell her about it, you can't leave her in the dark Paul that's not fair, she will be feeling things for you and wont know why, you can't make decisions for her either because then you will be like Cullen! I am not saying jump straight into a relationship but get to know her Paul even if it is to keep both of you pain free!"

I could tell it was hard for him to say all that to me, and I knew he had a point she would be feeling something for me and wouldn't know why. She probably thinks she is going crazy or something. What would I say to her though? Oh by the way Bella when you hit me I imprinted on you and well your my soul mate but I want nothing to do with you cause I want to be a man whore for the rest of my life!

Yeah not going to happen, my wolf was growling at me, MINE MINE MINE. At least he knew what he wanted.

"Jake what am I supposed to do? Just knock on her door"

"Yeah thats the best way, She wont like things being kept from her Paul"

I then got angry at myself for even considering telling her about it.

"What the fuck am I thinking? I don't want a relationship with the damn leech lover! Fuck she went out with a vampire. How am I supposed to get past that? No, no way I don't want this I don't want her. No fucking way am I becoming pussy whipped like Sam and Jared!"

"You told me to grow up Paul, yeah well take your own advice and grow the fuck up! Bella could be the best thing that ever happened to you!"

"I need to think"

Was my only reply, I made my way to my house and walked in slamming the door. I sat in my living room just thinking about everything, I must of spent at least three days just sitting there thinking, Emily Sam's imprint brought me food so I didn't worry about going hungry. Thankfully none of the guys bothered me, they gave me the time I needed to think.

Its been three weeks since that day, none of us have seen Bella, the pain I feel not being with or near her is killing me, I didn't know how much longer I could actually stay away from her. Before I could think to much about that my door knocked, I know who it is before I even get there, I open to Sams face.

"Sam,?"

"Paul, How long you going to keep this up?"

"As long as I can"

"Paul you can't fight the imprint trust me, I tried!"

Yeah we had all seen the Sam, Emily and Leah triangle and how much he thought the imprint to stay with Leah. And how that had caused him to harm Emily,

"Watch me"

Was my only reply, I then stalked off to my car, I needed to think and the only way I could think was with a beer in my hand and a hot chick standing in front of me. So I got in my car and drove off. I drove straight to the only strip club in Port Angles.

Walked straight in and over to stage four where I knew Candy would be dancing. I sat down and within five minutes there was a beer in my hand. Candy came on stage and fuck she was fucking hot, blonde hair, blue eyes and huge tits. But seeing her and having Bella in my head had me comparing the two.

Bella was fucking beautiful in an innocent school girl way, and I could just imagine how naughty she was in the bedroom. Its always the quite ones you have to watch out for. I chuckled to myself, I looked to Candy on stage and pictured Bella doing the dance instead. Which had my cock hard instantly.

Apparently now I've imprinted, no other woman would make me hard! Candy looked at me smiling, she looked down to my lap and saw my problem, which had her looking at me with lust written all over her face. Yeah sorry sweetheart this anit for you.

She stepped off stage and walked over to me, she straddled my lap and I instantly put my hands on her thighs,

"Hey Paul, long time no see"

"Sweetheart."

She started grinding against my cock, I groaned she she did it again, which had my chest flaring in pain. Which then made me hiss and Candy took that for a good thing, so she ground harder against me.

She leaned into my ear and whispered.

"How about we go somewhere more private?"

She stood up and took my hand, me following. She brought me into the champayne lounge, pushed me onto the sofa and straddled me again, pushing her pussy against my cock, which had my chest flaring in pain again, damn imprint. I tried to ignore it so I grabbed her face and crushed my lips to hers, which had the pain double. And I had to wonder if Bella could feel it, and if she did what did it feel like to her, could she handle it as a human?

I moved my mouth from Candy lips slowly going down her jaw line to her collar bone, then moving my mouth her nipple. I sucked hard, running my tongue over it, and kneading her other one, with my hand. She was moaning and grinding herself against me.

I removed her bra, then ripped her panties off, she unbuckled my belt and pulled my cock out of its confines, she slipped me inside herself with a groan, but the pain Oh god this pain, it took my breath away, I went to push her off me, but she was pushing me in deeper and moaning.

I started seeing black spots in my vision and knew I had to stop, I had to, if I was in so much pain then what was Bella going through? And she had no idea why she was going through this pain, I pushed Candy off me and stood up, pushing my soft cock back in my pants and zipping them up.

I looked down at Candy who was frowning at me,

"What the hell Paul?"

"I'm sorry I've got to go, I can't do this."

I then ran out of the club, straight to my car, jumping in and starting up, I was on the road before I knew what I was doing. I was going to head home and get things clear in my mind then talk to Bella tomorrow. But it seems my wolf had other ideas, I was outside her house in no time. I cut the engine and sat there for a while, what would she say? Would she be happy?

**(AN, so in this story the pack can actually communicate with their wolfs while in human form, especially if the wolf is pissed at them)**

**Well of course not, you just tried fucking someone else cause you didn't want her you asswhole causing all of us pain.**

Yeah okay, so my wolf is slightly pissed at me.

**Go to her, Our mate. Protect! **

I shook my head and got out of the car, I made my way to her front door knocking. No answer, I knock again, no answer, I twist the knob and the door opens, I make my way into the house, its quite but I know she is here cause I can hear her heartbeat.

"Bella"

No answer, I make my way upstairs to her room, where I know she is and open the door. And what I see has my heart breaking, Bella is on the floor unconscious a broken glass in her hand and blood on the floor, I rush over to her and move the glass from her and softly place my hand on her cheek,

"Bella, wake up"

I run my thumb along her bottom lip,

"Bella, come on wake up baby please"

I ignore the word slip there, I see her eyes flutter then they open, she looks up at me with so much love in her eyes,

I was confused maybe she didn't know it was me, but that thought went out my mind when she called my name,

"Paul?"

Okay, maybe she felt more of the imprint then I thought. 

"Bella, are you okay? What happened?"

She looked at me, shook her head and asked me to help her sit up, I grabbed her hands in pulled her softly towards me,

"Bella, what happened?"

"I don't know, one minute I was standing here thinking about something, then I felt like I was having a heart attack, it was like my soul was being ripped away from me, then I wake up to you"

Damn, this is all my fault!

"Paul what are you doing here?"

I looked at her, really looked at her, and saw the dark circles under her eyes and how much weight she had lost. I shook my head.

"Bella I need to tell you something about me and the guys!"

She looked at me,

"Okay but can we stand up first cause this is uncomfortable!"

I helped her up and sat on the end of the bed next to her, I saw the blood on her hand and went to the bathroom grabbing a wash cloth, I got back to her and knelt in front of her grabbing her bleeding hand, gently wrapping the wash cloth around it.

I didn't know where to start, I mean how do you tell someone your a werewolf, and that their your soul mate?

I was shaking slightly with nerves she brought me out of my thoughts.

"Paul? Does this have anything to do with you and the guys being werewolves?"

Okay so I really didn't expect that to come out of her mouth, I sat there frozen, how the hell did she know?

I was brought out of my thoughts by her hand on my cheek, I looked up to her she was smiling softly.

"Paul, I know about you guys, I have always known. You know it doesn't change who you are right? Just because you turn into mythical creatures, you are still you. You are still a good man"

I was shocked, my mouth hung open and my eyes wide! None of us choose this life and we were all angry in a way because this was thrown on us, and we just had to deal with it. We had to give a lot of stuff up, we had to live our lifes now to protect the Rez from Vampires which meant we couldn't live our lifes for us any more.

Everyone else's life had to come before our own, it was hard to deal with sometimes and we were all scared that one day we would lose ourselves completely to the animal inside us.

"Bella who told you about us?"

"Edward"

Yeah it had to be, damn fool broke the treaty I bet he didn't even tell her that,

"Why did he tell you?"

"He thought by telling me it would keep me away from Jake, but I love Jake, his my brother and that will never change."

"So you believe it? I don't need to prove it or anything?"

"I know vampires are real, so why not you as well?"

I was quite, what could I say. 

"Paul why are you here? It wasn't just to tell me what you are was it?"

I shook my head, I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"Bella, werewolves do something called, imprinting, its were we look into the eyes of our soul mate, and when we do nothing else matters to us any more. She is what keeps us grounded, our reason to live. Its like the earth moves and fireworks explode all at the same time, she becomes everything to us."

"Okay, but why are you telling me this? What does it have to do with me?"

"I imprinted on you"

**AN,**

**A cliff hanger for you guys , I will update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy this rewrite better then the old, as soon as I have rewritten all the chapters the old story will be taken down.**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys. **

**V**

**:)**


End file.
